Esperando toda la vida
by Daya1
Summary: Ron ha logrado encerrar perfectamente sus sentimientos. A causa de una broma, alguien lee su diario en voz alta y deja al descubierto el mayor secreto que guarda el pelirrojo. ¿Cuál será su reacción?


Dámelo, Harry¡por favor!-, suplicó de nuevo Ron intentando alcanzar al otro Gryfindor que corría como loco por la Sala Común.

¡Quién lo iba a decir¡Ron escribe un diario¿Así que era eso lo que hacías cada noche bajo las sábanas, no?-, se burló Harry esquivando al pelirrojo que tropezaba torpemente con los libros que había en el suelo.

¡Queréis dejar de molestar¡Intento estudiar!-, gritó Hermione que los miraba como si fueran dos garrapatas.

Vamos Harry, devuélveselo. Prometiste que me ayudarías con esta maldita transformación-.

Esto es mucho más interesante que hacer deberes, Ginny-, contestó Harry mientras intentaba huir de Ron.

Devuélvemelo, por favor. No tiene gracia, te lo aseguro-.

Ron dejó de correr tras el moreno y lo miraba fijamente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras cargadas de rabia. Harry se extrañó por la dureza de su amigo, después de todo solo era una broma, ni que fuera a leer su diario en voz alta… ¿O si?

"23 de Octubre. Hoy me ha vuelto a pasar. No he podido evitar quedarme mirándole como un bobo, espero que no se haya dado cuenta, no podría soportar que supiera que yo…"

Harry, no seas crío, dale ya el dichoso diario-, intervino Hermione al ver que el rostro de Ron enrojecía exageradamente y que su mirada casi podía lanzar rayos láser.

"12 de Noviembre. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil¿Por qué demonios me ha ocurrido esto? No quiero estar enamorado, NO PUEDO estar enamorado de esa persona… Es algo estúpido, ilógico, imposible. Cada vez que pienso en su mirada, en su pelo, en sus labios… ¡Merlín! Voy a volverme loco, no puedo soportarlo más…"

Deja… deja de leer… por favor, basta ya-, susurró Ron que parecía al borde de las lágrimas o, quizás, a punto de matar a Harry a base de maleficios.

Harry dejó de leer, contrariado por el tono de voz de su compañero de habitación y por su extraña reacción. Ginny y Hermione observaban en silencio, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie más en la sala.

¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ron? Solo estoy bromeando-, protestó Harry agitando el diario en sus narices.

No tiene gracia. Es privado. Por favor, dámelo-, continuó Ron que apretaba con fuerza sus puños para contener la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

¡Está bien¡Vaya humor tienes hoy!-, exclamó el moreno lanzándole el viejo diario de tapas desgastadas. Al tirarlo, varias páginas sueltas cayeron al suelo y Ron se apresuró a recogerlas. Pero Harry había atrapado una en el aire.

¡Es de ayer! "15 de Febrero. Ayer fue San Valentín, el maldito día de los enamorados. Habría dado todo cuanto poseo por estar ayer con él pero…"

¿Él¿Pero qué…¿Ron estaba enamorado de un hombre¿Ron Weasley? Sin saber por qué continuó leyendo la página en voz alta.

"…pero nunca seré capaz de confesarle lo que siento. Soy un cobarde, lo sé, pero no deseo perder su amistad, es lo único que tengo. Aunque suene egoísta me alegra que no tenga pareja ya que no podría soportar verlo con alguien, besuqueándose a todas horas…"-.

Ginny y Hermione se levantaron de sus sillas, perplejas por lo que Harry estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Ron? El pelirrojo se había rendido y estaba hundido en un sofá cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Harry…-, intervino Ginny acercándose a él para quitarle la página de las manos. Pero el moreno la alejó con un suave empujón y continuó leyendo ajeno a las miradas de reproche que caían sobre él.

"Me vuelve loco tenerlo a mi lado cada noche, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Cuanto desearía poder besar sus labios, acariciar su pelo negro, abrazar su cuerpo un poco flacucho y perderme…"-.

Harry paró durante unos segundos, intentando descifrar esas palabras, intentando recordar si había alguna persona en su habitación con esas características...

"…perderme en sus ojos verdes, pero sé que es algo imposible. Para él solo soy su amigo, su mejor amigo, su compañero de habitación, su medio-hermano. Para el solo soy Ron, pero para mi…"-.

El moreno bajó la voz y pronunció las últimas palabras en un leve susurro.

"…para mi Harry lo es todo"-.

Harry dejó caer la hoja al suelo y miró contrariado a Hermione y Ginny.

Eso ha sido cruel, Harry-, dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hermano que no se había movido ni un ápice.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el y lo cogió fuertemente del brazo arrastrándolo fuera de la Sala Común antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Lo llevó casi volando hasta los terrenos del lago y allí Harry se preparó para oír todo tipo de insultos. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo Hermione.

¿Por qué has seguido leyendo?-, le preguntó con una mirada suplicante.

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar, intentando encontrar la razón de lo que había hecho pero ni el mismo lo podía comprender.

Yo… no… no lo sé. No sé qué he hecho, Hermione, no sé qué me ha pasado-, contestó el moreno con franqueza.

Le has hecho daño, Harry, no deberías… Ron está pasándolo mal. Peor de lo que puedas imaginar, y ahora tu…-.

¿Lo sabías¿Ginny y tu lo…?-, preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Si. A principios de curso, cuando Cho volvió a pedirte una cita y tu aceptaste… Bueno, no pudo soportarlo más y al final nos confesó lo que le sucedía-.

¡Pero si no pasó nada¡Yo la dejé allí en el bar cuando empezó a gritarme y…!-, contestó el moreno sin entender por qué demonios se estaba justificando.

Ya, ya lo sé Harry. Pero cuando os fuisteis juntos de la mano a Hogsmeade Ron no pensó que luego volveríais cada uno por vuestro lado-.

Harry guardó silencio. Realmente fue algo muy curioso lo que había sucedido en esa cita, si Ron supiera seguro que se burlaría de él durante semanas. O al menos eso habría hecho si no estuviera… Merlín, que raro sonaba en su propia mente el hecho de que Ron sintiera algo por él.

Durante su cita con Cho no había parado de hablar de sus amigos, de Hermione, Ginny… de Ron. Era un tema que, en esas circunstancias, no le sentó bien a Cho y esta acabó por tirarle su cerveza de mantequilla a la cara y diciéndole que se fuera al maldito infierno con sus amiguitos.

¿Qué vas hacer?-, preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Debería hacer algo¿No es mejor dejar las cosas así?-.

Como quieras, pero si no hablas con él o haces algo pronto, jamás volverá a dirigirte la palabra. Ya sabes que su orgullo es digno de mencionar…-.

No sabría que decirle, no entiendo como ha podido pasar-, contestó Harry sentándose en la hierba.

Muy fácil. Lleváis juntos siete largos años, sin separaros un solo momento. El máximo tiempo que habéis estado enfadados ha sido¿cuánto¿una semana?. ¡Pero si hasta habéis pasado juntos los dos últimos veranos!-.

Pero… yo soy…-.

¿Qué¿Eres qué¿Un chico¡No puedo creer que a estas alturas tengas ese tipo de reparos cuando sabes perfectamente que la comunidad mágica acepta sin pegas a los…!-.

¡No¡No quería decir eso! A mi no me importan esas estupideces. Es solo que yo soy tan… simple. El se merece algo mejor, no sé. Siempre pensé que vosotros terminarías juntos pero…-, se defendió el moreno.

Ya, yo también lo pensé durante un tiempo pero ya has visto-, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste. –Las cosas son así y yo solo puedo apoyarlo y ofrecerle mi ayuda. No me gusta verlo sufrir-.

¿Crees que a mi sí?-, gritó Harry. –No he hecho aposta lo de ese estúpido diario, no podía dejar de leer… ¡No sé qué me ha pasado!-.

Está bien. Es una suerte que no hubiera nadie más en la sala, Ron no podría soportar la vergüenza si…-.

¡Hermione¡No habría leído ni una sola palabra si hubiera habido más gente!-.

Bueno, creo que a estas alturas Ginny habrá conseguido despegarlo del sofá y seguramente ahora estará escondido bajo las sábanas de su cama. ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo?-.

Si, pero ¿qué¿Qué quieres que le diga? Oye Ron, siento que estés enamorado de mi pero…-.

Sonaba taaan extraño el decir eso. Pero a la vez le parecía tan normal, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, como si solo hubiera necesitado la confirmación… Como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda la vida.

¿Pero qué, Harry¿Qué no puedes corresponderle?-, sugirió Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

El moreno no contestó. ¡Por Merlín¿Y a qué venía esa pregunta ahora? Loca de remate…

Si yo fuera tu, me preguntaría por qué no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta y también me preguntaría por qué hace dos minutos deseaba con tantas ansias que fuera mi nombre el que apareciera en ese diario-, respondió Hermione antes de marcharse hacia el castillo dejando a Harry divagando solo en sus pensamientos.

¡Yo no deseaba…!-, gritó cuando logró reaccionar, ya demasiado tarde puesto que vio como Hermione entraba en el castillo sin mirar atrás.

Horas más tarde entró en el castillo medio congelado y se dirigió al Gran Comedor rezando por no encontrarse a Ron allí. Y así fue. Encontró a Hermione y a Ginny charlando con Dean y Neville pero ni rastro del pelirrojo.

Hola-, dijo haciéndose un hueco entre las dos amigas.

¿Hasta estado fuera con toda esa nieve que estaba cayendo?-, preguntó Ginny.

Muy observadora, Ginny-, dijo Dean con sorna señalando la nieve que cubría gran parte del pelo de Harry.

Se hizo un silencio en la parte de la mesa en la que ellos se encontraban hasta que Dean se levantó y dijo:

Vale, vale, ya os dejamos hablar solos ¡Eh, Neville¿una partidita a los Gobstones?-.

Harry removía la comida de su plato al cual miraba con gran interés.

¡Deja ya de hacer eso! Me están entrando ganas de vomitar-, se quejó la pelirroja.

Harry soltó el tenedor y apartó el plato y luego enterró la cara en los brazos que extendió sobre la mesa.

No sabía donde ir-, dijo por fin. Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos por entender lo que había dicho puesto que su cara estaba prácticamente aplastada contra la mesa.

¿Y qué tal a tu habitación? Hay una cosa llamada ducha que sirve para asearse, también tienes un ropero lleno de ropa para poder cambiarte y una cama muy suave y blandita para dormir-, contestó Ginny con ironía.

¡Qué horror, Gin¡Pero cómo dices eso¿Ya no recuerdas que Ron está allí también?-, le siguió el juego Hermione.

¡Oh, es cierto¡El temible dragón rojo de ojos azules!-.

Harry golpeó la mesa con el puño y las miró enfadado.

No os burléis, no entendéis lo que siento en estos momentos. Era mi mejor amigo y…-.

No, perdona, pero ES tu mejor amigo. A menos que te de miedo estar con él, no vaya a ser que te acose…-, dijo la pelirroja señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

¡No digas tonterías¡No me refiero a eso, maldita sea!-, exclamó el Gryffindor volviendo a aplastar la cara contra la mesa.

Mira Harry, yo lo único que veo en ti es una gran confusión-, dijo Hermione con tranquilidad. –Si, si, no me mires así. ¿Sabes? Tampoco es para tanto. Por ejemplo, tu sabías que Ginny estaba enamorada de ti desde hace años y nunca la has tratado de manera diferente por eso-.

¡Eh¡Eso fue en mi infancia!-, se defendió la pelirroja. –Aunque he de admitir que aquí la señorita perfecta tiene razón. No veo por qué tendrías que cambiar su actitud con él. A menos que…-.

A menos que nada. ¿Estás loca, Gin¿Te imaginas a Harry y Ron… juntos? Vaya espectáculo-, se burló Hermione.

Tienes razón, no creo que pegaran ni con pegamento de doxy-.

Ay, es una pena, para una historia de amor que tenemos por aquí y…-.

Harry se puso en pie harto de escuchar tonterías.

¿Os hace mucha gracia todo esto, verdad¡No sé como podéis decir esas cosas sabiendo que Ron está encerrado en la habitación y no piensa salir en años¡Que sepáis que estáis muy equivocadas y que no tenéis ni idea de nada¡Y ahora me voy a mi habitación!-, gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin darse cuenta de que todos los que quedaban en el Gran Comedor le miraban extrañados.

¿Crees que ha funcionado eso de provocarlo?-, preguntó Hermione.

Hummm… viendo la velocidad a la que sube las escaleras yo diría que si-, contestó la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo.

Harry entró en la habitación como un relámpago y dirigió su mirada a la cama de Ron esperando encontrarlo allí. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba, por lo visto no se había escondido bajo las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama del Gryffindor algo decepcionado. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que pensaba decirle cuando lo viera, simplemente había tenido la necesidad de salir corriendo para verle y las palabras ya vendrían entonces.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio la puerta del baño abrirse y más aún cuando Ron apareció empapado envuelto en una toalla algo pequeña. El pelirrojo se sonrojó de cabeza a pies al encontrarse a Harry sentado en su cama mirándolo perplejo.

Yo-yo… creía que no había na-nadie-, tartamudeó intentando estirar un poco la toalla.

Yo… también-, contestó Harry.

Voy a…-, dijo Ron señalando al baño.

¡No!-, exclamó Harry demasiado fuerte para su propio gusto. –Creo que… bueno, que tenemos que hablar-.

Ron agachó la cabeza y cuando volvió a levantarla su flequillo mojado le cubrió parte de los ojos. Eso hizo que Harry sintiera un escalofrío, estaba acostumbrado a hablar con Ron mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y en otras… "condiciones", obviamente.

No te preocupes, no hay nada de que hablar. Simplemente olvídalo-, contestó el pelirrojo quitándole importancia al asunto cosa que trastornó a Harry.

La verdad es que esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo por parte del otro, incluso prefería encontrar rabia o rencor pero no esa falta de interés. Bueno, quizás no le importaba tanto como decía Hermione. Un problema menos… ¿no?

Si no quieres hablar pues…-.

No es cuestión de lo que yo quiera o no, creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Hagamos como si nada, es mejor mantener la amistad¿no crees?-, contestó Ron secándose el torso con la mano.

¿Cuándo demonios había madurado Ron? Y lo más importante¿por qué el no se había dado cuenta?

Bien, si eso es lo que crees, supongo que estará bien así-.

¿Por qué se sentía cada vez más decepcionado¿La habitación se hacía más pequeña y calurosa o era él quien se sentía como una gusarajo?

¿Qué es lo que crees tú Harry?-, le sorprendió Ron.

Harry lo miró intentando encontrar su mirada pero el pelirrojo insistía en esconderla. Si al menos pudiera ver sus ojos y ver lo que sentía, si al menos…

Yo… No creo nada, Ron-, contestó al fin.

Lo suponía-, dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa irónica pero ocultando cierta tristeza en su voz que Harry no pudo percibir.

Una señal por favor, algo, necesitaba algo. Si Ron se mostrara dolido, si le echara algo en cara, si… ¡Ya está¡Lo tenía!

Bien, pues hasta luego Ron-, dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –Ah, por cierto¿al final encontraste a alguien con quien pasar la noche de San Valentín? Supongo que sí-, dijo dándole la espalda.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todo el autocontrol de Ron se fue al traste y agarró a Harry por el hombre volteándolo para darle un puñetazo en la cara. El moreno chocó con la pared que tenía detrás y Ron se abalanzó de nuevo contra él pero esta vez le dio un empujón que hizo chocar las costillas de Harry contra el muro.

Nunca… nunca vuelvas a decir algo parecido. Nunca-, dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa por la rabia mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Ahora Harry podía ver sus bonitos ojos azules oscurecidos por una gran tristeza que esta vez el moreno sí pudo captar. Esbozó una sonrisa que el pelirrojo malinterpretó y que hizo que una lágrima resbalara por su pecosa mejilla.

No puedo creer que te burles de mi de esta manera-, susurró dolido apartándose de él.

No, espera. No me malinterpretes, Ron, solo quería… quería…-.

¿Qué mierda querías, Harry!-, gritó el Gryffindor.

Quería ver si era cierto que sentías algo por mi-, contestó Harry al fin.

¿No te ha bastado con…¿Quieres que me humille más aún?-.

Cuando he entrado en esta habitación estaba dispuesto a sacarte de la cama y a decirte todo lo que tenía que decir. Pero cuando has salido de ahí con esa actitud pensé que… bueno, que todo lo que ponía en el diario era mentira y yo quería saber si era verdad. Yo… necesitaba saberlo-, dijo él apartando la mirada de la de Ron.

Ron intentó decir algo pero permaneció con la boca abierta sin articular sonido alguno. Al fin reaccionó y preguntó en un murmullo:

¿Qué es lo que me querías decir, Harry?-.

La forma en la que Ron pronunció su nombre le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y sin pensarlo más le agarró por el cuello con brusquedad y juntó sus labios con los de él. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hacer nada más puesto que estaban demasiado confundidos para reaccionar. Pero cuando Ron inclinó la cabeza para acceder mejor a la boca de Harry se inició una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Ron pegó más su cuerpo al de Harry hasta que pudo notar los latidos de su corazón y con sus brazos rodeó su delgada cintura. El moreno se abrazó a la espalda mojada del otro y profundizó el dulce beso que embriagaba a ambos.

Pasaron muchos segundos, quizás minutos y se besaron el uno al otro como si hubieran estado esperándolo toda la vida. Se besaron entregándose un trocito de sus almas y de sus corazones, pidiéndose perdón y prometiéndose una eternidad. Se besaron dos amantes que habían descubierto la verdad.

Cuando el aire faltaba en sus pulmones se separaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello y se abrazaron en silencio, sintiendo la piel cálida del otro, la respiración agitada en el cuello, los besos fugaces en las mejillas…

¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?-, le preguntó Ron al oído.

Siento que hemos esperado esto durante toda la vida-.

Bueno, dos mil años después me da por escribir un nuevo fic y publicarlo¡y encima slash! Que cosas… xD Bueno antes que nada he de decir en mi favor que es el primer slash que publico y nadie lo ha leido antes asi que no tengo ni idea de si esta bien, mal o fatal. Me encanta la pareja Harry/Ron y ya hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre ellos, espero que a alguien le guste.

Es un one-shot porque no me veo preparada para escribir una historia larga… todavía U ¡Saludos y hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
